Katniss' Epilouge
by xTeam Mockinjayx
Summary: This is another Epilouge to the Hunger Games trilogy. This is in Katniss' POV. Katniss and Peeta story but not overly fluffy.


Katniss' Epilogue

_This is just another version of Katniss' epilogue. I have changed some of it so it's a bit AU but not much. I hope you enjoy it. _

Katniss' POV

It has been 23 years since I volunteered for my sister in the 74th annual Hunger Games Reaping.

It has been 21 years since the rebels won the rebellion.

It has been 17 years since Peeta and I got married.

It has been 14 years since I was bridesmaid at Gales wedding.

It has been 6 years since I agreed to have children with Peeta,

It's been 5 years since we were blessed with a beautiful baby girl Annabelle Prue Mellark.

And it has been 2 years since we were blessed again with another beautiful baby, this time a boy named Michael Haymitch Mellark.

Peeta and I have worked through his episodes and flashbacks. He rarely ever has them now, maybe an odd one every year or so.

After the rebellion, I came back to District Twelve alone. Gale had moved to District Two. Madge had died sadly in the bombing of District Twelve. Peeta was in the Capitol getting the best treatment possible, at the time I didn't necessarily believe it. The only two people in my life for the first month were Haymitch and Greasy Sae. I think Haymitch felt guilty for putting Peeta and I in the position in the Quell. He told me some time ago that he should have tried harder to rescue us, or to not have us gone into the Quarter Quell at all. Sae had always been like a mum or grandmother to me. She fed me, washed me basically kept me alive. So after the first month I made a deal with Haymitch. I said I'll get my life back together if he gave up the drink. And surprisingly he did. After that I started going out more. My best friends now are Leevy, Thom and John. Thom was Gales' friend from the mines and John was his friend. We helped rebuild to Town and the Seam. If you had to pictures of the old and new Seam you wouldn't believe it. Of course there still is the old rivalry between us and the townies but ah well. Can't be helped I guess. I became closer to Rory, Vick and Posy two months after the war. Then Hazel got sick when I was 19 so she asked me to take the children in until she got better. I realised after that she knew she'd never get better. A month later she past away peacefully. It was heartbreaking on them and Gale. But with everything that had happened to them they coped extremely well. I was devastated too Hazel had always been like a mum to me. More then my real mother anyway. I called Gale the minute we found out she got diagnosed with Cancer. He was here in half a day. He stayed with her all the way. In her will she stated that she wanted either Gale or I to take care of them. I immediately told Gale that they were his siblings and as much as I love them he should raise them. He just smiled patted my hand and told the solicitor that I had full custody of Rory, Vick and Posy Hawthorne. So I think that got me through the aftermath of the war and the games as well as Peeta, Haymitch and Sae. After his mom died Gale moved back here for good. He lives in Victor Village now and yes unfortunately we still call it that. When he was 15 I thought Rory how to hunt. He takes after me not Gale, Ha Galey! He uses the bow and arrow most of the time; unlike his older brother he isn't useless. Tell Gale I said that I'll skin you. So I got him a brand new bow and a strong of set of arrows. He is married to one of his old friends from the Seam now that survived the bombing. Ava Loret – Hawthorne. I vaguely remember her from school when I went to pick Ror and Prim up from school. Vick, my little Vicky went to college. College! He was the first boy from the Seam to go to college and in District Five.

He's now a teacher I District Twelve NS. Posy is my little girl, she is the opposite of me of every Seam girl that ever lived, and she is very girly so we even each other out. My prep team used to have a great time with her when she was younger and they came to visit. She got engaged a while back to a guy called Alex Glynn. He is the shoe makers' middle son. He's a grand lad I guess. He's smart and kind but he basically worships the ground Posy walks on and that's enough for me. She told me last week that she wants me to be her maid of honour obviously agreed. Gale's going to walk her down the aisle. I swear I saw tears form in Galey's eyes when she asked him.

Galey fell in love with a basketball player in District Two she's from District Eight though. Her name's Jade Witterspiel (now Hawthorne) and she is lovely. Her and Gale are married now and they have three children together. She moved here for Hazel's funeral and she never left. I really like her, it's nice to have a girl best friend for once. Gale and I are just like we were before the games. I remember the first time Gale called me Catnip with Jade she looked at him like he was mad. Of course us and the kids were rolling around the floor laughing. Then naturally we started using this to our advantage. You see they all seem to have nicknames for me. Rory calls me Kit Kat. Vick just calls me K and Posy calls me Catnip, Gale thought her that because he knew that drives me up the wall most. I had to assure poor Jade that my name was actually Katniss. Not all the other names the Hawthorns come up with.

Peeta now owns his own bakery which of course he named it 'Mellarks Bakery' after his fathers. On the inside wall beside the counter were 20 handprints all bright different colours. It was Annie and Mines idea actually. Everyone had signed their names into their handprint. There was:

Annie, Flynn (Finnick & Annie's son), Johanna, Gale, Gale's two sons and his daughter. Haymitch, Sae, Johanna's husband Brian, Michael, Annabelle, Peeta, Sae's granddaughter Aoife, The three guys that work with Peeta, James, Alex and Daniel, John, Thom and I.

It took a while for Peeta and me to rekindle what we had, to get to properly know one another again. Peeta came back to me fully cured but he still forgot a lot of things so I helped him and we grew back together. He still has flashbacks and episodes back they're well spaced out, he only gets them once or twice a year now. I'll always remember that night when he asked me the question that changed our life. That made me one of the happiest girls on earth.

"You love me real or not real?" He asked me

"Real" I had answered "You love me real or not real?"

He paused for a moment before he smiled

"Real, always real"

And now as I watch my children playing and dancing carefree in the meadow I feel Peeta take my hand and kiss my cheek. Would I have changed anything? You know I'm not sure I would've.

Thanks for reading

Please review

- xTeam Mockingayx


End file.
